


Trying for Treetops

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Tarrytown - Wachter
Genre: angst but not really, lead up to a song, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: This was a character warmup to write Brom more! It’s a lead up to the Apple-Picking Song!
Relationships: Brom Bones/Katrina Bones
Kudos: 4





	Trying for Treetops

Eyes bore onto the screen, foot tapping against the leg of the cheap desk. He’d spent an hour filling in grades, writing exhausted emails to students on being able to reach out if they need help. Though history was easy, it moved faster than before. A shaky sigh escaped, leaning back as his eyes tracked the room, his mind wasn’t focused on his own surroundings, though. It trailed to the past, his own history. 

A playful relationship, to lift Katrina in his arms (even though it wasn’t high up) and see a stunningly beautiful smile. One that’d seemed to disappear now, no matter his antics. She disappeared into that Crane boy, and he simply isolated further. Into the past beyond him, into the games he’d started to lose meaning for, spending more days with students just to help. 

Though he knew, he couldn’t be far away. He’d break her more, the damage would be irreparable. With a weak sigh, he pulled a tab for the weather. 

Maybe a breather tomorrow. A small push to tape it back— or at least closer- together again. With a weak smile, he nodded to himself, scribbling the idea down and submerging back into the presentation for the next week. 


End file.
